Life's Just Not That Simple
by Charlieagron
Summary: Bella spent many years being abused by depressed mother Renee. After the worst night of her life, Bella goes back to Forks with her dad and Brother, what will she find when she gets there and how will she cope when Green eyes just wont leave her alone AH
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on here and as i said on my profile i would sometimes write about personal experiences, and this is losley and i mean it's very losley based on my past and what i had to over come a few years back. i hope you all enjoy it and please review because writing is better when you know you can do better each time!**

**(: charlie.**

Life's just not that simple

Chapter One

Just to see the red liquid run down my arm creates a sensation I can't possibly describe. Relief consumes my whole being. I do wish it didn't come down to this, come down to me almost taking my own life each night. This is just the way it has to be. I can't honestly tell you when it started, I never purposefully thought that I'd go a pick up a razor and start scratching my arms, no it wasn't like that, I think it's a subconscious thing and I don't realise I'm doing it until I feel the blood on my arm.

I know when the abuse started, that would be seventh grade. My mum had always suffered with depression, since having me, see thing is she had me and my brother too close together and she ended up with post partum, from there it became full depression and it went downhill. My father left us when I was 10. I know he did it to get Emmett away, he wanted to take me too, but mom took him to court. I haven't seen him since that day. I'm allowed very little contact with the outside world but to keep up appearances I'm allowed to talk to the few people I do know.

Sometimes I just wish, wish there was a way for me to get out and through the door, but I know she'll come after me. I just know it. Sometimes it helps to remember the happier times when my whole family would go for walks on the beach and Em would throw me in the sea, or when daddy would take us all fishing.

Life's just not that simple.

After making my way back to my room, I lay down staring at my moonlit photo of my brother and hope, hope to god that he and my father are okay and hope for an escape from this retched lie. With one last glance toward the photo I succumb to the darkness of another lonely, dreamless sleep.

"_ISABELLA BITCH GET HERE NOW!" _just like any other morning her shrill voice wakes me from my bed. I can faintly here her giggling from somewhere down the hall. I just suppose that she has another man down there. I just hope to god that he's not like the last.

"ISABELLA! NOW!" I run down the hall to her room, just to see some tanned dude slipping his junk into my mother. Just the sight you want to see when you wake up. "oh there you are, why don't you come join us girl" I stare at her like she's grown another head, "no mom I think I'll just go make breakfast" just as I turn to leave and get rid of the disastrous sight that just graced my eyes, her shrill voice called out, and I heard tanned man huff, " you will do no such thing Isabella, you will go to your room and stay there, at 12 o'clock you will go and make me and Phil lunch. Do you hear me" I nodded, but this obviously wasn't good enough, "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?" she screamed all the while clawing at my back and hitting me down "yes ma'am" she laughed an evil laugh and kicked me in the ribs for good measure I suppose.

After strapping my sides up I crawled back into my warm bed where there is no such thing as life and no one exists, just me alone.

No, life just isn't that simple...

**That was the first chapter. REview (: please. x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Phil left at about 11:30 and lunch was made and on the table by 12:00. I watched her eat, though I knew that I'd have to clean up after her and I knew she wouldn't make my life easy about it. My stomach rumbled, having not been filled since Friday lunch, it's now Sunday.

"Isabella, clean the mess now, I want my table nice and clean for when Phil returns, maybe he'll take me on it. I'll be back in ten minutes" I made sure it was all clean and made myself scarce, I didn't want another confrontation like this morning, I briefly remember the door being opened and hearing them enjoying themselves, but then a noise that startled me to my core rang through the house, it seemed as though the whole world stopped.

"MOM" I screamed running in to the kitchen, but my fears weren't proven when I stumbled into the kitchen over a dead body, oh no, it was worse, there my own mother stood with tears running down her cheek, a newly polished gun in her hands. "I-i-i-'m so sorry" she cried before I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, ii briefly heard another bang before I succumbed to a different type of darkness to the one I was used to. And I think I went willingly.

I remember hearing voices on and off and then beeping a lot of beeping like that freaking alarm clock, but my arms were too sore and too heavy to switch it off. Suddenly warmth spread over me and I was pulled back into the dark blanket I was used to.

Not long after the murmuring returned a short while later and the same routine happened again and again but I never managed to reach the surface of this pool I seem to be swimming in. I don't remember how long it could have been hours, but suddenly my eyes didn't feel so heavy anymore, by the time I had registered what was happening, my eyes were assaulted by the awful lights of a hospital room. Thoughts clouded my mind, a million questions run through my head, all in a sort minuet, the beeping got quicker and suddenly there was a herd of people in my room.

One person stood out though a big man must have been at least 6'3 muscles and all stood by the door his blue eyes wide with fear, he called out to me but I was mesmerised by this man who had burst through my door, "who are you?" I asked my voice made me sound like a dirty old man, all scratchy and low. "Why am I here? Where am I?" a whole host of questions cam barrelling out of my mouth. Big guy put his hand over my mouth to silence me "Bells it's me. Emmett, do you remember me? Of course you don't otherwise why would you have asked" my gasp broke him off as what he'd said caught up to me. "Emmett? Ha! No your far too big." He grinned dimples and all. "Bells I'm hurt at your assumptions that I'd still be the weedy little boy of two years ago!" I smiled with him and leaned into his embrace for just a moment everything was okay.

For that one moment I was content, I didn't care about what happened as long as I had my very big brother with me.

After the bliss wore off, his face turned to stone and his own questions flew out, his crystal eyes turned stony and for a minute it reminded me, reminded me of her. I could feel myself shaking and realised it was the onslaught of sobs that were wracking my body, before I knew it I was back within the darkness.

A short time later I woke, It was dark outside and a mop of brown curls rested on my arm, my hand was wet and it was obvious he was crying, gently I stroked his cheek while he rattled off apologies, just then my father walked into my room, and boy had the two years done him well. I could see that the strain of my mother had left his body andbeen able to rebuild his health away from her. "Daddy?" I asked in a quiet voice, almost too quite, but he heard me because next thing I knew I was in his arms, my father has never been one for affection unlike Em who is a bit over the top with expressing his thoughts and feelings. But this was different I could feel the last of the stress leave his body. "Oh. Bells I'm so sorry" his brown doe eyes bore into mine, "It'll be okay now, but hunny the police want some information, I've held them off this long but their getting..." no I really didn't want this, I think I was afraid that when the cam in they'd break the protective bubble I have round myself. I don't want to remember. "It's okay."

The two policemen came in and asked a whole host of demanding and invasive questions, half way through em left after finding out that I'd been raped more than the one time they knew of, my father left before my recount of that horrific night, he and em returned, just in time for me to recount the night that my mother took two lives and almost claimed my own.


End file.
